Hand held hair dryers are a very common household appliance. Many people use a hair dryer to style their hair daily. Use of a hair dryer limits the user in their styling options and capabilities by requiring the user to hold the dryer with one hand and a comb, brush or other styling apparatus with the other.
Hair dryers are available in numerous sizes and styles, many of which are bulky and sometimes relatively cumbersome or heavy. This makes the dryer difficult to manipulate over an extended period of time for an average user when styling their own hair. A user whose arm becomes tired from holding the dryer may not satisfactorily complete their desired hair style. Also, as the appliance becomes heavy a user may accidentally touch their scalp, ear or neck with the hot appliance causing injury.
The motor or blower section of some of the larger sized hair dryers will not fit in a standard vanity cabinet drawer making storage of the product awkward when not in use. Such an appliance is often left sitting on the sink or vanity basin when not in use taking up counter space. Additionally, some typical bathrooms and salon work areas have extremely limited counter and drawer space. A user may wish to use the limited space for items other than a hair dryer.
What is needed is an apparatus for supporting a hand held hair dryer while the appliance is in use. Such an apparatus would free both of the user's hands for styling of their hair. A support apparatus is also needed which may act as a storage holder when the dryer is not in use. This would free up counter space usually needed for some of the larger appliances or drawer space often taken up by some of the smaller appliances. Such an apparatus would also prevent a user from accidentally injuring themselves with a hair dryer that would otherwise become heavy and cumbersome when held for an extended period of time.